warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pine That Clings to Rock
|namest=Kit: |namesl=Pine That Clings to Rock |familyt=Father: Mother: Sister: |familyl=Stormfur Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) Lark That Sings at Dawn (Lark) |mentor= |apps= |livebooks=''Sign of the Moon'' |deadbooks=None}} Pine That Clings to Rock (Pine) is a light brown tom with a stumpy tail, and thorn-sharp teeth. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon :Pine is first seen in the prologue with his mother, Brook, and his sister, Lark. Brook asks him why he doesn't try to jump high like his sister, and that when he became a prey-hunter, he would need to be able to jump high to catch prey. He says he'd rather be a cave-guard than a prey-hunter like his mother, but his mother knows that Stoneteller wouldn't allow it. Pine's father, Stormfur, also a prey-hunter, returns from patrol, and comes to see his kits. Brook tells him that Pine doesn't want to be a prey-hunter, and Stormfur says that there's no reason why he has to, but Brook quiets him, telling him that Stoneteller was within earshot and could hear. :Later, he and his sister Lark sneak up on Jayfeather. Pine reassures Lark that Jayfeather is blind, and wouldn't be able to see them sneaking up on him. However, Jayfeather has good senses and hears them talking, so when they reach him, he scares them away, asking them if they were looking for something. They are seen running back to their mother, who comforts them saying they only surprised Jayfeather. Pine says that Jayfeather was a weird and scary blind cat. :When the patrols are going out, Pine and Lark don't want Brook to leave them, but she then tells them the elders will look after them. First, Talon tells them the story of Sharptooth. Talon then entices them with a game and then starts to explain the rules. Both Pine and Lark think they will win, until Bird quietly comes up and tells them that it takes skill and patience. It's a hunting game, where they have to catch a feather. It is stated by vicky that perhaps Pine and Lark were given clan names as well as Tribe -Pineheart that cligs to rock -Larkfur that sings at dawn Trivia *He has RiverClan blood because his grandmother, Silverstream, was born in RiverClan. *He has ThunderClan blood because his grandfather, Graystripe, was born in ThunderClan. *He has WindClan blood because his great-grandmother, Willowbreeze, was half WindClan. *He has SkyClan blood because his great-grandmother Willowpelt was Spottedleaf's sister. *He also has Tribe blood, because his mother, Brook, is a Tribe cat. Family Members '''Mother:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Father: :Stormfur: Sister: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Grandfather: :Graystripe: Grandmother: :Silverstream: Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: Uncles: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: :Bumblestripe: Aunts: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Distant Uncle: :Gorseclaw: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Stonefur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown :Unidentified kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherrypaw: :Molepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Kit Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cat Category:Minor Character